


Wake-up Calls

by busyxfangirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Finale, Slice of Life, Which hasn't aired yet, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busyxfangirling/pseuds/busyxfangirling
Summary: Castiel would fight God all over again if anyone tried to take these monents from him.Aka: A look into Castiel's mornings post-SPN, hopefully. If they don't kill him off. Or the others.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Wake-up Calls

Castiel opened his eyes, just like other every morning he had since they defeated his father- if the man could even be called that. He turns to his side, and is hit with the most breathtaking view he can get to witness. It's the same every morning, the same peaceful face, sometimes grumbling in his sleep, though usually holding onto Cas like he never wants to let go.

  
Dean Winchester is beautiful.

  
Had anyone told Castiel eleven years ago, that he would be in bed with the human he saved from Hell, Cas would have possibly killed them for the sheer blasphemy. But now, with everything they've been through, Cas thinks this is what he'd truly consider being his Heaven.   
He raises his hand and slowly runs it down the side of Dean's cheek, gently caressing it. The man in question shifts a little, and really it speaks so much to him that Dean isn't alert in a second, only relaxes into the hold. There's something about one of the most dangerous people in the world acting so adorable that makes Cas breathe out a laugh.  
Dean's eyes flicker open, the beautiful green orbs sparkle little, and it widens Cas's smile.  
He hums a little, then looks at Cas properly. Bringing up his own hand he gently clasps the other's wrist. Twin bands of gold twinkle in the room's light, Dean smiles.

"Hi."

"Hello, Dean."

It's two simple words, but they make Dean chuckle and his heart flutter, sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky. Dean groggily continues,

"What time is it? Do we really need to get up?", he brings his hand down to Cas's waist to pull him closer.

"A little past eight, we could afford to sleep in for atleast another half an hour," he says as he lets himself be slotted against the love of his life.

"Hmm, we should" Dean says, nuzzling into Cas's neck, pressing a little kiss there. Cas closes his eyes, melting into Dean a bit more.

"We should just stay in bed for the whole day, Cas" he says, rolling on top of him. "Just the two of us," he continues, kissing his way up towards Cas's mouth.

"And who will take care of everything?" he replies, tilting his head up to give Dean more access. His lover pulls back-

"I'm sure Sam can handle things for a day," 

-and then starts to lean closer, stopping when there's barely an inch left between them.

"Ah, but I was supposed to make you breakfast, Dean. You asked to see my improved cooking skills remember? I'd say I had a rather great teacher." He smiles coyly and sees Dean grin carefreely.

"Is that so, Mr. Winchester? You gonna wow me with your food?" Dean mumbles, eyes flickering down to his mouth. Cas positively beams at the title, and he knows Dean knows he loves it.

"I'm going to wine and dine you like you deserve, Mr. Winchester," he replies, feeling cheeky. There are twin spots of red on Dean's face, but eyes are full of love and adoration as he closes the distance between them.

Of course, it's not the first time they've kissed- he's not exactly keeping a count of that- but it feels just as special everytime that they do.   
He presses against Dean firmly, the blonde tangling one hand into his hair. The other rests at his back, still trying to pull them closer, even though it's not possible. His own hands find their way into Dean's shirt, pressing close, almost digging into his skin.

Just as Dean moves to take off Cas's shirt, the door opens with a bang-

"Dad! You're supposed to make breakfa-"  
"Jack, no! Don't-"  
Dean groans loudly, closing his eyes he rests his forehead against Cas, who huffs, falling back on his pillow.

"Sam!" the older brother shouts, rolling off his lover.

"Right, ehm. Jack, let's leave your Dads alone, they, ahem, will be out soon. Hopefully." Sam gives them a look, trying to usher their kid out.

"I don't understand, why-"

"I'll explain in the kitchen, alright? Let's just...go." 

"Okay" Jack sounds confused but follows Sam out, who then slams the door loudly.

Dean covers his eye with his arm as he groans again, the other on his stomach 

"Your son has terrible timing."

Cas raises himself to rest on one arm,

"Oh, so now he's my son? I remember someone exclaming Jack was his child after yesterday's target practice.", he moves his hand on top of Dean's chest.

The younger man gives him the look of an extremely proud parent, then intertwines their hands, holding it tight and quickly presses a soft kiss on it, continuing on to shake it excitedly.

"Hell yeah, did you see him hit the bullseye?!" 

Cas would smile again, but it's not like he stopped in the first place. A grin gets automatically etched on his face whenever he's with Dean.

"Well, it seems like your son wants some breakfast, now let me go so I can feed him."

His eyes crinkle as he pecks Dean quickly before dislodging himself and trying to move off the bed. Dean makes an unhappy noise but nevertheless lets hims go. He pads on over to the door, fixing his clothes to some resemblance of normal, then looks back into the room.

  
His husband is watching him with a sappy smile on his face, and Cas doesn't need a mirror to know that the exact same expression is reflected on him.

  
Though, Sam's pink face and Jack's much more red one do amuse him for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic here, initially for my friend and me, cause we needed some Destiel fluff with the series ending and all.  
> It was supposed to be a small drabble, put together on my phone over the last few hours. But it ran away from me 'cause Dean and Cas decided to be cute!!  
> Hope you all like this! Hits, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
